Let That Be Your Last Battlefield
| date = 2268 | stardate = 5730.2 | episode = 3x15 | production = 6149-70 | airdate = | story = | teleplay = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 5 by James Blish }} "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" was the 70th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 15th episode of the show's third and final season, first aired on 10 January 1969. The episode was written by and , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 5 by James Blish. Summary On a mission to decontaminate the planet Ariannus, the retrieves a stolen shuttlecraft with one person aboard—Lokai—who is white on the right side of his body and black on his left side. An invisible spacecraft comes straight toward the Enterprise and leaves its pilot aboard before being destroyed. The pilot is Bele who is black on the right side of his body and white on his left side. Bele is a police commissioner from the planet Cheron V who has been chasing Lokai for 50,000 years across the galaxy. Although slavery was abolished on Cheron the ruling class is Bele's color and the ruled class is Lokai's color. Lokai tries to enlist [[uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|the Enterprise crew]] in his crusade and Bele claims to be superior color to Lokai to James T. Kirk and Spock. When the Federation refuses to honor Bele's request for custody of Lokai, Bele with the power of his will tries to hijack the Enterprise to Cheron in a standoff with Kirk who for his part activates the self destruct—which is only averted when Bele agrees to turn over control of the starship to Kirk. When Ariannis is decontaminated, Bele hijacks the Enterprise again—after destroying the self destruct with his will. On arrival at Cheron, the ships sensors show that the entire humanoid population has wiped out one another. Lokai transports himself down to Cheron followed by Bele. Log entries ;Captain's log, stardate 5730.2. : The planet Ariannus is vital as a transfer point on regular space commercial lanes. It has been attacked by a bacterial invasion which threatens to render it lifeless unless checked. Our mission, to decontaminate it. ;Captain's log, stardate 5730.7. : Having completed our mission to Ariannus, the is now on course to Starbase 4. The crew is on normal routine and we are proceeding without incident. ;Captain's log 5730.6. : In a deliberate act of sabotage, Commissioner Bele has burned out our destruct mechanism and, through the power of his will, has again taken over directional control of the ''Enterprise.'' References Characters Episode characters :Bele • Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Lokai • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vinci (?) • USS Enterprise computer • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Gregor Johann Mendel Novelization characters :Bele • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Lokai • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • Cheron scout vessel • (class F shuttlecraft) Locations :Ariannus • Cheron (the galaxy's Beta Quadrant) Coalsack • Earth • Starbase 4 Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room • hangar deck • recreation room Planetary locales ;Cheron: Cheron city Locations Races and cultures :Cheronian • Human • Vulcan Romulan Technology and weapons :intercom • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter Materials and substances :atmosphere • blood • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Commission on Political Traitors • Ministry of Health • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • commissioner • diplomat • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer• pilot • police Other references :commerce • warp 10 • self destruct • 20th century • ape • bacteria • blood • Civil Rights Movement • command frequency 2 • commissioner • death warrant • destruct sequence • directional control • due process • • extinction • extradition • genocide • history • hull breach • intergalactic treaty • lava • logic • master computer • master race • memory bank • nucleotide • oxygen • political asylum • racism • recuperative powers • red alert • sabotage • scope • self destruct • shields • skin • slavery • spray tank • tractor beam • vocal cords • volcano • anatomy • arm • beaming • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • city • clothing • coordinates • diplomacy • disease • Federation members • finger • five-year mission • germ • government • homeworld • hour • humanoid • jumpsuit • language • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • microbe • microorganism • nation-state • orbit • pants • planet • poker • population • quadrant • races and cultures • rank • regulation • ship's log • [[ship's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ship's log, USS Enterprise]] • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;years prior to 2268 : Lokai organizes revolutions among the enslaved on Cheron. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 5430.2, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Ariannus. Appendices Related media * ** Depicts star charts of the Cheron system and homeworld. * ** A person who identifies themselves as Bele, but has Lokai's coloration, is trapped with the away team. * Ships of the Line 2010 ** Shuttlecraft da Vinci Images let That Be Your Last Battlefield.jpg|Episode image. bele.jpg|Bele. lokai.jpg|Lokai. Connections Timeline External links * * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 3